Christmas Holidays
by Mindy73
Summary: Kathleen Brown perd ses parents et va vivre chez les Potter pendant les vacances de Noël . Plus que de simples cadeaux l'attendent au pied du sapin , et si l'un d'eux était l'amour ? Des vacances riches en aventures avec James,Sirius et Lily .
1. Prologue New Family

**Prologue **

New Family

« Oui Madame , j'arrive ce soir , promis . Merci , Madame , mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut … D'accord . … Je prend un taxi . Je l'ai déjà appelé , il sera là dans un instant . A tout à l'heure , Madame . »

Je raccrochais ce vieux téléphone pour la dernière fois ; je pris ma baguette et utilisai un sort de feu pour brûler le combiné . J'inspirais et expirais grandement plusieurs fois pour ne pas pleurer ; je sentais que j'éclaterais en sanglot si je ne le faisais pas .

Puis je montais dans ma chambre ,une ultime fois aussi . Je regardais avec nostalgie mes murs mauves et mon grand lit à baldaquin , mes peluches et ma grande armoire blanche . Un cadre vide était accroché au-dessus de ma tête de lit : la photo qui l'habitait autrefois je l'avais déchiré . C'était une photo de ma famille … entière .

Ma gorge se serra à cette pensée et je ne pus retenir les larmes de mouiller mes joues . Tant de fois je m'étais empêchée de pleurer , je ne pouvais contenir toute cette tristesse plus longtemps . Mieux valait la libérer ici que chez ma pauvre famille d'accueil – « ta nouvelle famille » disait Madame à tort , car rien ne serait plus comme avant .

On klaxonna en bas et je sus que le taxi était arrivé . Madame serait morte d'angoisse si je n'arrivais pas ce soir , je ne voulais pas infliger cette peine à sa famille .

Je souris , me recomposant un nouveau visage prédisposé à être celui que j'afficherais avec _eux _.

J'empoignais mes valises et sortis de la pièce sans un dernier regard pour ce nid à souvenirs . J'essuyais rapidement et efficacement – je l'espérais – les traces de ces larmes traîtresses . Je franchis le seuil de la maison de mon enfance sans regrets , finalement . Je souhaitais vraiment chasser tous ces tristes moments et recommencer à zéro .

Après avoir mis mes bagages dans le coffre , je montais dans le véhicule et indiquais l'adresse de « mon nouveau lieu de domicile » au chauffeur .

L'automobile démarra et je me rendis compte que c'était véritablement la dernière fois que je voyais cette rue , cette maison et ce quartier . C'était comme si je m'étais toujours dit intérieurement que j'allais revenir un jour … Etrange .

Il neigeait à l'extérieur , des petits flocons et une fine pellicule blanche recouvrait déjà le sol . Je souris à nouveau , ces vacances promettaient d'être assez chouette … Tant que je ne pensais pas à mon retour à Poudlard , dans ma maison … Cette pensée m'était très douloureuse et je décidais de l'effacer complètement .

Les carrefours se succédaient et très vite nous fûmes à Godric's Hollow , le calme hameau sorcier . L'endroit où j'avais vécu était peuplé de moldus ce qui n'était pas déplaisant mais pas toujours pratique .

Je fis signe au chauffeur de stopper .Mon esprit était tout à fait tranquille lorsque je sortis mes affaires du coffre et cela m'étonna . On aurait du m'envoyer à Gryffondor pour le courage dont je faisais preuve à ce moment …

Je payais le conducteur et attendis inutilement qu'il soit hors de vue , puis je marchais jusqu'au perron de la grande maison en face de moi . Je toquais trois petits coups assurés et fixais l'étiquette collée à la porte où figurait le nom de famille des habitants .

« Mr et Mme Potter »

Je me rappelais le jour où l'on m'avait annoncé qu'ils seraient ma nouvelle famille … A vrai dire , je n'avais rien éprouvé de particuliers , juste de la reconnaissance pour ce qu'il faisait . Je les admirais et voulais être comme eux , ce qui serait ardu avec l'animal que m'avait forcé à aimer ce Choixpeau … Vicieux et traître par excellence : le Serpent .

Je fus ramener brusquement à la réalité . La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Madame .

« Bonjour Kathleen , nous t'attendions . Entre .»

Sa miné réjouie et son sourire confiant me plurent tout de suite . Je m'exécutais facilement et elle referma la porte derrière moi . Voilà , maintenant que j'étais entré je ne sortirais plus . Mais après tout , ce n'était pas plus mal . Non ?

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert en-dessous , merci .

**Mindy73**


	2. Chapitre 1 First Step

**Chapitre I **

First Step

James Potter savait déjà qu'un cadeau de Noël particulier allait arriver pour toute la famille dans peu de temps . Mais il n'en était absolument pas de même pour son grand ami Sirius Black qui vivait chez lui depuis deux voire trois ans .

Le considérant comme son propre frère , James décida de lui dire le plus rapidement possible . Il choisit donc cet après-midi – en réalité le dernier avant _son _arrivée . C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans leur chambre cet après-midi là , chacun sur un lit , l'un en face de l'autre . Bien que ce soit une déclaration relativement simple , notre petit joueur de quidditch avait du mal .

« Bon , Cornedrue , tu craches le morceau ? s'impatienta Sirius .

_ C'est pas si facile à dire ! En fait … On ne sera pas vraiment seuls pendant ces vacances .

_ Bah comme d'habitude , Rem' et Peter vont venir un jour ou deux , non ?

_ Non , sans compter Rem et Peter … Quelqu'un de complètement étranger .

_ Ah .»

Le brun à lunettes regarda Sirius , analysant ses moindres réactions . Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise , il se frottait la nuque et fixait ses pieds . Car même si cette intrusion le dérangerait , il s'interdirait de protester se considérant encore de trop chez les Potter . Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres , il dit amusé : « Rectification . Une étrangère. » . A ces mots , il lui sembla que tout le visage de Sirius riait . Il rit aussi .

« Qui c'est ? demanda avidement Patmoll .

_ Les circonstances de sa venue ici sont très sombres mais-

_ Tant qu'elle est rayonnante ! finit Sirius souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle va « rayonner » tout de suite Pat' … C'est compliqué . Ses parents sont morts il y a deux semaines . Elle risque de déprimer un peu , quoi !

_ Lui redonner le sourire sera ma mission ! s'écria Sirius vigoureusement .

_ Tu sais comment sont les Serpentards … marmonna James .

_ … Tu me l'avais pas dit ça … Le ton emprunté était nettement moins enjoué .

_ Cette Serpentarde est spéciale . déclara énigmatiquement l'attrapeur .»

« Foutaises ! » pensa le batteur , quelle Serpentarde serait spéciale ? Mais au petit air espiègle de son ami , il comprit qu'_elle _était peut-être bien à part …

Souvenirs , souvenirs ; il en avait connu une de différente . Néanmoins , c'était vieux comme amourette .

« Tu veux savoir qui c'est ? Hein ? dit James , s'amusant de l'air torturé de son ami .

_ Bof … Si c'est une Serpentarde … répondit l'intéressé avec un mouvement de main très explicite quant à son opinion .

_ Oui , mais Patmoll , cette Serpentarde tu as juré de lui redonner le sourire !

_ Je n'ai rien juré du tout !

_ Paroles de Mauraudeurs , Paroles d'Honneur . Tel est le proverbe .

_ Si je lui redonne le sourire , tu invites Lily à passer le Nouvel An ici ! lança Sirius , victorieux. »

Ce qui eut pour effets de calmer les ardeurs de son ami . Il avait désormais un sourire contraint et n'avait plus la moindre envie de rire , l'angoisse habitait déjà ses yeux . « Vengeance » se dit le Maraudeur . Et puis cette Serpentarde ne devait pas être si horrible ! Pour peu qu'elle soit mignonne et la tâche serait moins ardue … Après tout , n'était-il pas le maître incontesté de la Drague ?

Il ricana tout doucement , il n'était pas le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire .

Il se releva , fier de son coup et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre la tête haute . James le héla , toujours assis sur son lit et Sirius fut ébranlé de voir un sourire démoniaque habillé ses lèvres .

« Tu te souviens de Brown ? fit-il sans ce départir de cette atrocité.

_ Oh , tu veux parler de cette petite peste ? dit-il innocemment .

_ Non , Pat' , de _ta_ petite peste . Tu sais , ton premier râteau ? Méchant , celui-là , non ?

_ La ferme ! aboya Patmoll .

_ Mais je ne fais que t'informer , mon frère . C'est elle qui vient ici .

_ Brown … Ici … ? répéta-il bêtement . »

L'attrapeur acquiesça doucement et une nervosité sans pareille s'empara du batteur . Il était paralysé , là sur le pas de cette porte , face à la mine mesquine de son meilleur ami . Ami qui finit par s'inquiéter de son immobilité .

Oh que oui , il se souvenait parfaitement de Brown . C'était la seule fille qu'il avait véritablement aimé . Cependant ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et la fillette le lui avait bien fait comprendre . Elle l'avait regardé avec cet air méprisant qu'avait parfois les Serpentards et le lui avait dit tout de go , et lui l'avait écouté le rabaisser en ne cédant ni à la honte ni à la colère , courageusement comme le faisait les Gryffondors . Mais plus tard , quand elle n'était plus flanquée de toute la bande de serpents , elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée pour lui et lui avait souri gentiment . Oui , il se rappelait d'elle , sa physionomie intégrale mais aussi ces tics et mimiques qu'il connaissait presque par cœur après toute une année d'observation . Elle était la seule à qui il avait envoyé une carte pour la St Valentin , il l'avait vu l'ouvrir au petit déjeuner et avait souri avec elle en se rappelant le contenu de l'enveloppe .

Une carte sorcière avec un joueur de Quidditch qui sur son balais dessinait un cœur dans le ciel ; il avait tenté d'écrire son prénom au milieu du cœur mais n'avait réussi que la première lettre , « K » .

Depuis , il s'était mis à haïr tous les Serpentards et n'avait plus jamais aimé une fille comme il l'avait fait avec _elle_ .

Elle devait avoir changé , il avait une sacrée différence entre la 1ère année et la 6ème ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer les jolies courbes qui devaient l'habiller , maintenant .

« Euh … Pat' , ça va ? demanda James sortant Sirius de cette mélancolie .

_ Elle vient quand ? dit-il la voix rauque .

_ Elle ne devrait pas tarder , elle arrive ce soir . »

« Bien » pensa le jeune animagus en tentant d'imposer le calme dans son esprit . Tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne , il ne devait plus songer à la petite Brown qu'il avait aimé mais à celle qui allait venir loger ici pour les vacances .

Soudain , on toqua à la porte , trois petites coups … Madame Potter alla ouvrir et ce qu'elle dit résonna parfaitement dans la tête des deux Maraudeurs .

« Bonjour Kathleen, nous t'attendions . Entre . »

James fit signe à Sirius de le suivre et sortit dans le couloir . Puis voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas le tira par la manche , le forçant à avancer . Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux escaliers à pas de loup et penchèrent la tête par-dessus la rambarde pour apercevoir la jeune fille .

« Merlin ! Elle est toujours aussi jolie ! chuchota Sirius .

_ Pas touche ! C'est ma nouvelle sœur ! siffla James .

_ Hé ! protesta un peu trop fort l'animagus . »

La jeune fille et la mère de James levèrent la tête vers eux . Madame Potter soupira et la première sourit – pauvre Sirius dont le cœur bat douloureusement à cette esquisse .

« Descendez au lieu de nous espionnez ! dit sévèrement la mère de James . »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et descendirent les escaliers rapidement – Eh oui ! Même notre petit batteur – jusqu'au hall d'entrée . Là , James enlaça amicalement la jeune fille et Sirius la salua à distance , timidement ce qui ne lui était absolument pas commun .

Malgré cela la jeune fille le salua à distance aussi , comme préparée à sa réaction .

« Les garçons , je vous présente Kathleen Brown . Vous devez certainement déjà la connaître, elle étudie à Poudlard aussi . – Ils acquiescèrent – Kathleen , je te présente James et Sirius que tu dois connaître aussi .

_ Deux célèbres joueurs de Quidditch qui ont battu à plusieurs reprises ma maison … Inratables ! rit-elle .

Ils rirent , ce qui détendit un peu un des « deux célèbres joueurs de Quidditch » . James était euphorique à l'idée d'avoir pour sœur une fille aussi joyeuse , il s'attendait à quelqu'un de plus marqué par la mort de ses proches .

Il croisa le yeux verts de Kathleen et lui sourit joyeusement . Ces vacances promettaient d'être inoubliables ! Voilà que pour cadeau de Noël , il recevait la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu … Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose mais il l'aurait bientôt : Lily .

* * *

Voilà , voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ... Laisse-moi vos avis en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert en-dessous . Merci . Et je pense que je posterais tous les week-end .


	3. Chapitre 3 Friendly

_**Je voudrais déjà dire merci à toutes mes lectrices pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir… Pour répondre globalement à ces petits commentaires :** _

_**_ je compte poster tous les week-ends sauf peut-être exceptions de ma part , les mercredis si je trouve le temps entre toutes mes activités …**_

_**_ le nombre de chapitres pour cette fiction n'est pas encore déterminé , je sais d'avance comment je compte la finir mais pas quand …**_

_**_ pour vos questions qui concernent Kathleen , je meurs d'envie de vous répondre mais je pense vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture alors je vais m'abstenir .**_

_**Mindy73**_

* * *

**Chapitre II**

**Friendly**

Madame Potter me souriait et cette vision était des plus agréables . Elle était un peu plus petite que moi mais arborait une taille toute à fait respectable pour une femme . Elle était bien la mère de son fils à n'en pas douter par ses beaux yeux noisettes et sa chevelure légèrement indisciplinée … Elle avait l'air très maternelle , certainement plus que ma propre mère – je remarquais avec soulagement que son souvenir m'était moins douloureux en présence de Madame Potter .

« Tu as toutes tes affaires avec toi ? demanda-t-elle , une petite ride soucieuse entre les sourcils .

_ Oui . J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de na pas _y_ retourner , déclarais-je parfaitement à l'aise . »

Elle acquiesça , compréhensive . C'était une qualité que je n'avais pas rencontré depuis longtemps ! Une chuchotement puissant vint troubler ce petit silence . Nous relevâmes la tête à l'unisson et je découvris avec un petit sourire le fils de Madame Potter et son inséparable meilleur ami . « Les Maraudeurs ! » pensais-je avec fougue .

« Descendez au lieu de nous espionnez ! dit sévèrement la mère de James .»

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et furent à notre niveau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire . James fit un pas vers moi et m'enlaça amicalement . Etrange ? Etrange .

Ha Ha ! Quel grotesque tableau ! Un Gryffondor enlaçant une Serpentarde !

Je m'efforçais de répondre à cette affection , maladroitement , mais c'est le geste qui compte , non ? Je m'attendais presque à ce que Sirius fisse de même mais ce ne fut pas le cas . Il se contenta d'agiter la main à trois mètres de moi . Surprenant ? Surprenant . Je répondis quand même à son salut ne laissant rien paraître de mon étonnement .

Je l'observais brièvement . Il n'avait pas vraiment changé ; je réussis à entrevoir la visage anciennement enfantin sous ses nouveaux traits plus … homme !

Les filles de Poudlard n'était pas en tort de le trouver attirant . Nombreuses étaient aussi les Serpentardes qui avaient succombées ! J'avais tiré beaucoup d'orgueil de son attachement à moi en première année ; j'avais fais pâlir de jalousie beaucoup de mes camarades …

Madame Potter interrompit mon observation pour nous présenter . Inutile ? Inutile .

Voilà que le caractère familier à ma maison reprenait le dessus ! Un serpent entouré par une famille de lions … On pourrait facilement dire que j'était prise au piège mais j'étais certaine de pouvoir tous les manipuler et ainsi cacher mes secrets sans être forcée de les partager .

« Les garçons , je vous présente Kathleen Brown . Vous devez certainement déjà la connaître, elle étudie à Poudlard aussi – Ils acquiescèrent .

– Kathleen , je te présente James et Sirius que tu dois connaître aussi .

_ Deux célèbres joueurs de Quidditch qui ont battu à plusieurs reprises ma maison … Inratables ! ris-je , bien que je n'en tire pas vraiment d'amusement jouant moi-même au Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse . »

Je réussis à leur arracher un éclat . James particulièrement avait l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée que je séjourne chez lui . Je croisais la belle couleur noisette de ses yeux , il me sourit joyeusement et je tâchais d'en faire de même étant moi aussi assez satisfaite . Je passais une main distraite dans mes cheveux parsemés de gouttelettes d'eau , flocons fondus . Il faisait très chaud ici . C'était confortable et ce n'était pas seulement à mettre sur le compte du chauffage mais sur la paisible atmosphère que dégageais les Potter … J'avais laissé une demeure vide derrière moi donc forcément glaciale . C'était le parfait contraste avec cette accueillante maison . J'avais hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait ma chambre mais je craignais de vexé mes hôtes en leur faussant ainsi compagnie . Mon regard se posa alors sur mes encombrants bagages qui envahissaient le hall d'entrée .

« Madame Potter ? Puis-je ranger mes affaires ? demandais-je innocemment .

_ Oui , bien-sûr ! James , Sirius ! Montrez à Kathleen sa chambre , répondit-elle en poussant les garçons vers les escaliers . »

Je souris aimablement à la détentrice des lieux et empoignai mes deux énormes valises . Je montais les premières marches avec difficulté mais me refusais de demander de l'aide . C'est alors que Sirius descendit vers moi avant de détacher un à un mes doigts accrochés à la poignée de la valise pour la prendre lui-même . Il me sourit avant de continuer l'ascension des escaliers . J'étais trop abasourdie pour protester . Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'étage supérieur et se rendant compte de mon absence à leur côtés , se retournèrent .

« Ben … Tu viens ? demanda James avec une expression égarée hilarante . Ou ta valise est trop lourde pour toi ? ajouta-t-il narquois . »

**A noter :** Les Gryffondors sont des êtres difficiles à cerner malgré tous ce qu'en diront les miens !

Je grognais pour toute réponse , horriblement mécontente . Devais-je comprendre qu'elle était trop lourde parce que j'étais une femme ? une Serpentarde ? ou tout simplement moi ? Argh !! Pourquoi les Serpentards étaient aussi calculateurs ? J'arrivais en haut un petit peu essoufflée à cause justement du poid de mon bagage . Je répondis à leur petits sourires amusés par un pincement de lèvres . Black me tendit ma deuxième valise . Je le remerciais un peu aigrement avant de me tourner vers James en attente de ma chambre .

C'était une jolie pièce , spacieuse et bien meublée . Je sentis tout de suite que je me plairais dans cet endroit . Je soupirais en m'allongeant sur mon lit , suffisamment mou pour un excellent sommeil … Enfin , de l'intimité ! Ils étaient sympathiques ces Potter mais un peu trop aimables – c'était très nouveau pour moi . J'étais constamment entourée de gens froids , distants et assez vils .

Je défis mes bagages et rangeais mes affaires dans une armoire blanche disposée à cet effet. Je possédais un large bureau , une grande étagère remplie de livres avec un étage vide , sûrement pour ranger les miens et un lit . Une immense vitre donnait sur le petit jardin de ma famille d'accueille ; le soleil levant éclairait la chambre par ses carreaux au petit matin. La tapisserie était d'un lilas pâle uni : typiquement féminin . Sur la porte était collé un petit porte manteau ; je me dévêtis et accrochais ma longue veste de satin noir puis mon béret du même ton . Je posais mes gants et mon écharpe blanc opaque au-dessus de l'armoire . Je sortis ma trousse de toilette et pris mon peigne fait d'écailles de serpent pour brosser mes longs cheveux châtain clair . Une minute après le dernier coup de peigne , mes cheveux bouclèrent formant de belles ondulations sur le dessus et de grosses boucles sur les pointes. Je n'aimais pas les cheveux lisses . C'était bien trop commun .

Un petit coup à ma porte vint troubler le fil de mes pensées passionnantes sur ma chevelure. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire le « Entré ! » de circonstance car le visiteur pénétra dans ma chambre sans attendre. Surprise ! Personne d'autre que James !

**A noter :** Les Gryffondors sont comme des fourmis . Ils sont partout !

« Euh… On sort avec Sirius , tu veux venir ? demanda-t-il , perdant de son superbe sous le regard noir que je lui lançais à cause de son intrusion dans mon intimité .

_ Où est-ce que vous allez ?

_ Au Chaudron Baveur . On va retrouvez des amis .

_ D'accord . J'arrive tout de suite !

_ On t'attends en bas ! »

Que serais-je restée faire toute seule ici de toute façon ? J'enfilais rapidement ce que j'avais enlevé précédemment et pris ma baguette que j'avais rangé dans mes bagages . On n'est jamais assez prudent ! Encore une facette du serpent : la méfiance .

Je retirais mes petites baskets pour des bottes plus adapté à ce froid hivernal . Puis je descendis les rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée . Ils étaient aussi emmitouflés dans de chauds manteaux . Ils avaient encore un fichu sourire en coin . Ils comptaient ce moquer de moi ou quoi ?

« Je te préviens , on aime prendre les transports sorciers ! dit James en riant franchement .

_ Et alors ? Je suis une sorcière aussi , après tout ! répliquais-je d'un ton de défi .

_ Les sorciers ne se déplacent pas tous de la même façon ! fit remarquer très justement Black. »

J'avais la fâcheuse manie de penser à lui en le nommant Black . J'avais trop fréquenté Bellatrix ! Bien qu'elle soit une Black aussi , quand elle prononçait ce nom pour son cousin il prenait une toute autre tournure ! _Sirius _-je décidais de faire un effort- m'ouvrit la porte et attendit que je passe en lançant un petit « Les Serpentards d'abord ! » . Ce garçon avait du mordant à revendre ce qui aurait pu être amusant si il ne s'en servait pas sur moi . Où était passé sa timidité à mon égard ? Par Merlin !

Nous arrivâmes sur le trottoir devant la maison des Potter et je fus surprise de les voir rester planter là . Nous n'allions donc pas transplaner , j'estimais qu'ils m'auraient au moins prévenus si c'était le cas . Peut-être allaient-ils appeler leur balais ?

« Par contre , il y a un petit problème … Je n'ai pas de balais . Le seul que j'ai est resté à l'école , les informais-je .

Ils éclatèrent de rire . _Ils comptaient ce payer ma tête encore longtemps ?_

_ Les Serpentards ne sont pas très patients ! fulminais-je en avouant une de mes faiblesses.

_ Les Serpentards n'ont pas d'humour ! renchérit Black – désolée mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour un être aussi insupportable .

_ Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton balais , Kathleen , déclara James .

_ Ah oui ? Et comment on va y aller ? dis-je avec un sourire suffisant sûre de les avoir épingler.

_ Comme ça ! se contenta-t-il de répondre . »

Une forte bourrasque de vent me jeta à terre . J'atterris sur les fesses avec une telle puissance qu'un gémissement de douleur franchit mes lèvres .

**A noter :** Les Gryffondors sont les pires des imbéciles !

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus , transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez , montez , nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez . Je m'appelle Bill Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur cette…

_ Salut Bill ! s'exclamèrent joyeusement James et Sirius .

_ Salut , les mômes ! répondit le contrôleur d'un air las . Est-ce que vous savez que le Magicobus est un moyen de transport pour sorciers en perdition et non un jouet ? dit-il comme si il le répétait pour la centième – ce qui devait être le cas à n'en pas douter avec les deux imbéciles devant moi.

_ Et avec cinq gallions , tu nous laisserais monter ? demanda James en agitant l'argent sous les yeux de Bill Rocade .

_ C'est bien la dernière fois ! fit ce dernier dans un sourire en mettant l'offre dans sa poche.

_ C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois , Bill ! »

James monta en riant , Black me tendit une main de secours avec un sourire si radieux qu'un sourire identique vient s'épanouir sur mes lèvres. Je le suivais en titubant un peu , une main dans la sienne , une autre en train de frotter mon derrière encore douloureux de cette chute.

Le bus était impressionnant à l'intérieur , vaste , à deux étages , des lits où dormaient des gens glissaient de par et d'autre du véhicule , se cognant à ses parois . Nous nous assîmes sur un lit libre , à trois . Je remarquais que ma main reposait toujours dans la chaude paume de Sirius . Je l'arrachais presque , gênée et m'empourprais un peu . J'étais sûre qu'ils devaient me considérer étrangement tous les deux mais je préférais ne pas relever la tête .

Ensuite , le bus partit à une vitesse folle et je pense que j'aurais atterrie parterre une fois de plus si James et Sirius ne m'avaient pas retenus . Ils rirent un peu mais mon regard foudroyant les refroidirent . Tout de même , j'étais risible et j'aurais ri de moi-même si je n'avais pas cet ego démesuré . Je me blottis inconsciemment contre Black , de peur de tomber à nouveau . Et je suis certaine de l'avoir vu sourire quand je me suis collée à lui ; James aussi .

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps , je me sentais bien , là , assise avec ces deux Gryffondors , moi une pure Serpentarde . Et je décidais de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur , dans ce monde qui tombait jour après jour dans les bras de mon pire ennemi , maître de bons nombre de mes camarades . Non , je ne pensais plus qu'à la chaleur réconfortante de ce lion dont j'étais dans les bras et c'était rassurant .

**

* * *

**

**Voilà . J'ai décidé de poster un dernier petit chapitre pour ce week-end . Cette semaine s'annonce longue , loin de James , Sirius , Kathleen et très prochainement d'autres personnages . J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu . J'ai battu mon record pour la longueur !**

**Mindy73**


End file.
